Cross-sectional imaging for guiding percutaneous procedures in the human body is known. Such procedures use direct visualization to determine a safe needle path that hopefully avoids arteries, veins, nerves, bowel, etc. These known procedures include a planning phase in which scout images are obtained to identify a target such as a lesion. Next, as part of the planning phase, a safe path to the lesion is determined including identification of a skin entrance site. The length of the needle required to reach the target along the selected path is determined. After this planning phase, the procedure is carried out. As part of the procedure, the needle is inserted into the skin at an approximate angle determined during the planning phase but only to a minimal or shallow depth. The patient is then moved into an examination gantry of an imaging device such as CT scanner. While in the scanner, images are obtained that identify the actual position of the needle relative to the target and the planned path. The patient is then pulled out from the scanner and the needle is repositioned and inserted deeper. This process is repeated until the target is reached.